1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to backrests with adjustable curvature for furniture such as chairs and beds.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Making backrests for furniture adjustable in such a way that either the height of the backrest over the seating surface or its slope towards the latter can be modified, is well known.